kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiment 221
Experiment 221 or Sparky is a character set to appear in the Lilo and Stitch-based world, Deep Space, in the upcoming video game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is one of Jumba's original 625 experiments. His "primary function" is to short out electrical devices. Recent scans have shown Experiment 221 to be an antagonist, aiding Gantu in battle against Terra with electrical attacks. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Some time after Dr. Jumba's arrest and Experiment 626's capture, Experiment 221 was released. It later found Terra, a Keyblade wielder wandering the prison spaceship that held Stitch, battling him for the purposes of aiding the evil Captain Gantu. Later defeated, his electrical attacks no match for Terra's might, 221 fled. Personality Experiment 221 prefers to be left alone, using its powers and combining them with a hot and defensive temper when provoked. He longs to be free, and is otherwise "harmless," his only goal to carry out his primary function. Appearance A short and squat yellow extraterrestrial, massive blue eyes shine on 221's narrow, football-shaped head. On either side of his head is a small ear. Long, forked antennae protrude from either side of the eyes, large and flat teeth sticking out in its blue mouth beneath its domed, yellow nose. This Experiment's belly is white, a short tail sticking out behind it. 221 Has the ability to sprout an extra pair of arms, while this has yet to be seen in ''Birth by Sleep, its short body extending into a long streak of a tail as it moves through the air at high speeds, its body shining with electricity. Fighting Style According to recent scans, 221 is shown to possess various abilities, some paralleling his skills in the film. 221 utilizes great speed in battle, ramming into Terra and shocking him with lightning. Origin Experiment 221 is so far the only Lilo and Stitch character in the game to not originate from the original movie of the same name. Instead, his first appearance was in the films sequel Stitch! The Movie, and the proceeding television series. In Stitch! The Movie, he is the first of the original experiments to be activated (Before activation, all experiments are in pod form, excluding Stitch). He is activated by Lilo and Stitch so that they can help them save Jumba, who has been kidnapped by Gantu. However, after being activated, he escapes from Lilo's home, and goes on a rampage throughout the town, shorting out any electrical appliances in sight. Soon, Lilo and Stitch manage to catch him, and convince him to be good. He helps out in saving Jumba, by shorting out Gantu's ship. Lilo vows to find all of Stitch's "cousins" and find the "one true place they belong". Lilo decides that Experiment 221's one true place is at an abandoned lighthouse, where he can make the giant sized light work again, and as it's big enough, he will not short it out when he touches it. Just like Stitch, Lilo gives Experiment 221 a name of his own, Sparky. Gallery File:Terra&221.jpg|The fight between Terra and experiment 221. Trivia *As the events of Deep Space take place before the events of the movie and its sequels, this is before Experiment 221 is named Sparky, just as Stitch is still known as Experiment 626 at this time. *Since Stitch! The Movie revealed that Stitch knew nothing of his cousins before finding the containment unit, it's unknown if Stitch knows of Sparky's existence yet. See also *Gantu *Stitch *Dr. Jumba fr:Expérience 221 Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Deep Space Category:Villains Category:Disney characters